Soul Seeking Harmony Technique
|image=Core.jpg |kanji=魂追求和術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Tamashī Tsuikyū Wa Jutsu |literal english=Soul Seeking Harmony Technique |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Dark Release (Zf6hellion), Kinjutsu, Reincarnation Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Dark Release (Zf6hellion), Yin-Yang Release |users=Kaasage Tachinai |hand signs=Dragon → Snake → Dragon → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Dog → Horse → Clap Hands |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Manga }} The Soul Seeking Harmony Technique is a powerful forbidden technique created by Kaasage Tachinai and one of the secret techniques he created with the help of his Dark Release kekkei genkai. This technique is the source behind the man's longevity and ultimately how he could use many different "disguises". Kaasage has been known to have used this technique once every twenty years since his creating of the technique. Conditions Being a reincarnation ninjutsu, the Soul Seeking Harmony Technique, requires massive amounts of chakra. The amount in this case, as stated by Kaasage, is said to be equal to ten lifetimes. Kaasage claims that had he been without the Dark Release and its ability to absorb the chakra of others he would have already died several times trying to use the technique just once. In addition the user must be capable of using both Yin and Yang natured chakra or they would be doomed to failure. Lastly several human sacrifices are required in order for the technique to be completed. Details Yin and Yang Ritual The first step of the technique is to perform the required hand seals before clapping ones hands and then placing them on the ground. A massive seal will sprawl out over the ground surrounding the user and their chosen sacrifices. The user then forms and holds the Ram seal. At the same the user imagines a form in their mind and begins to channel Yin chakra. As a result half of the sacrifices will ignite in flames before the imagined form will appear in a transparent state. The process continues with the application of Yang chakra and the combustion of the remaining sacrifices. From this the transparent object is given form and becomes a real object within the world of the living. Transference With a new "body" created the user then applies the remaining amount of their chakra in order to activate the new body. Once active it absorbs the soul, containing the knowledge and personality of the individual within its confines. The body that has been left behind decomposes instantly afterwards. From here on the new body can be implanted as a "core" into other bodies where it will attempt to override the mind and will of another in order to take control. As fitting his preferrences, Kaasage Tachinai tends to have his new form placed within corpses instead. The Created Body The body, or object, one wishes to create in the world requires obscene amounts of chakra. In order to create the core that Kaasage uses costs the chakra equal to ten lifetimes worth of chakra while a full living body would require several times more than that. The body in question is subject to the imagination of its creator, for instance, Kaasage created his new body in order to act as a heart, making it fully compatable with his method of control with his Summoning: Phantom Resurrection technique as well as his Dark Release.